


spin, spin, spin

by Kierkegarden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clone Wars, F/F, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Spin the Bottle, Spin the Lightsaber, Underage Drinking, but also not in a smutty way, but not in a smutty way, just pure Padawan fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden
Summary: Celebrating the canonization of "Spin the Lightsaber" as a Padawan Tradition with fluffy post-Geonosis Barrissoka.





	spin, spin, spin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiliesandSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesandSin/gifts).



> So, I am terrible at research and couldn't find any other Canon Padawans that I liked readily available so I made a ton of one-time-use OCs. I apologize if this upsets any hardcore fans. Also, this is tropey & dopey. Let me know what you think!

Barriss relives those last moments in the twining light of the buried airship nightly, although a month has passed since she and Ahsoka were rescued. She can still feel the dying air clenching tight in her lungs, her hand clasped around her fellow Padawan’s, she can still hear the shrill scrape of the stone being moved.

 

Ahsoka, in typical Ahsoka fashion, has made a quicker recovery. Barriss watches as she collides back into the battlefield as though she were made for it, her loud, uproarious laughter at her Master’s quips. He has a special _nickname_ for her, for the love of the Force. The hot pangs of jealousy die quickly with Barriss’s unparalleled training, but not really though, as she stops herself from smirking because _at least her Master taught her that._

 

Barriss makes a realization around the same time that there is much Luminara left out in her training, as well. Once, she had prefered the company of Jedi Knights, but since Geonosis, Ahsoka hasn’t stopped pushing her to spend time with the other Padawans. Barriss is appalled and impressed at what they get away with on a nightly basis, right under their Masters’ noses. She has half a mind to snitch, but the way Ahsoka looks at her, eyes pools of sky, _well,_ Ahsoka saved her life.

 

And she tells her. One night, the Padawan dormitories are particularly rowdy and, truly, Barriss thinks, if Master Luminara could see this - she stops herself. A group of Padawans in sleep clothes are gathered around Ahsoka’s lightsaber on the floor, laughing and drinking from a flask that smells like the cleaning supplies that the mouse droids use to scrub the freshers. _Pirate’s brew,_ she heard one of them say, and she pretends to be confident that he is bluffing.

 

And she tells her: “I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t saved my life.”

 

And Ahsoka laughs, that wild, radiant laugh, “Not to mention your social life!”

 

“What _are_ you doing, anyway?” Barriss scowls, pulling her hood closer around her face. 

 

The entire group of them look at her like she’s clicking Geonosian.

 

“You’ve never played spin the Lightsaber?”

 

Of course Barriss hasn’t. Whatever this game is, it doesn’t seem like a very appropriate use of such a weapon. Had none of their Masters told them that their weapon is their life?  Barriss is not an idiot, she knows that these games have nothing to do with training. She is about to tell them just as much, when her eyes catch Ahsoka’s contagious smile, her head tails twitching merrily and her face shining green for the lazer’s glow.

 

“Come on Barriss, play with us,” she urges, “it will be fun.”

 

Ahsoka, who had jerry-rigged the powercell, Ahsoka who had sent the signal for their Masters against all odds. Ahsoka who had saved her life and who had made such an effort to include her in everything since then, who genuinely cared about her: Beautiful, brilliant Ahsoka.

 

“Very well,” Barriss sits down on the spot Ahsoka is patting next to her, “How do you play?”

 

Bur, a new Padawan who is already wearing the mischievous grin of somebody who is knowingly engaging in misconduct pats her on the shoulder, causing Barriss to recoil,

 

“Watch and learn!” He chuckles.

 

Barriss watches as everyone leans back. Bur takes the Lightsaber, engaging it’s lazer. She doesn’t have time to think of the dangerous implications of this game’s nomenclature before he is steadying it with one hand and then spinning it with the other.

Around and around the lazer spins, narrowly missing Vun’viba’s leg before coming to a halt in front of her. The entire group lets out a collective _ooh_ as it stops, followed by a round of giggling.

 

 _They’re certainly easily amused -_ Bariss’s thoughts are cut off by the click of the lazer and Bur bending halfway over her to lean across towards the Twi'lek - Vun’viba’s usually ocean blue cheeks blush a deep purple as he plants a firm kiss on her mouth. This prompts a whole nother slew of screeches and giggles.

 

 _Unbelievable!_ Barris glances desperately at Ahsoka who sends her a half comforting-half pitying smile. _She would have never agreed to play if - she could have never known that_ \- Barriss’s thoughts crash like lightning through her brain as she realizes the implications and prays into the Force that she doesn’t land on anybody and that the lightsaber spins and spins and never stops spinning until they all pass out from too much liquor. She could just quit now, she thinks, and Ahsoka -

 

Ahsoka is already looking at Marken, who is next is, and egging him on.

 

“Let’s hope it’s not Cesapax again!” she calls out over the din, “you’d hate that, wouldn’t you?” Her wink causes both Cesapax and Barriss to blush, as the lightsaber is turned on and spun wildly around again. The group watches with baited breath as the spinning stops. Marken breaths a sigh of relief because it does not land on Cesapax. For the rest of the Padawans, this results in a resounding _aww_. Barriss feels her breathing speed up.

 

Two more and then it’s her turn.

 

Master Luminara always says that acts of the flesh prompt feelings of attachment. She says that such acts, while not strictly prohibited, should be avoided at all costs. _You may have urges, my young Padawan_ , Barriss hears as if her Master is here now, _but I trust that you will not act on them._ And Barriss hasn’t. Even when Ahsoka’s eyes dare to be that shade of blue and smile dares to shine so bright.

 

Uklel, a Mon Calamari boy with a sharp laugh and fat wet lips, spins the lightsaber. It twirls and twirls on the ground in front of them before grinding firmly to a halt, the excited chatter dies, as everyone’s eyes follow the lazer. It lands.

 

And then the unthinkable happens. It lands on Barriss.

 

Panic rises up within her, hot and vile. _She should have quit, she should have never -_ Barriss didn’t even consider the fact that she might have to do this more than once. That someone else might land on her, that that somebody might be repulsive. Barriss has never been kissed. She has never dreamed of such a thing.

 

Well, sometimes, in her meditations, she expertly casts away daydreams of - and it’s not that she has a _crush_ \- because crushes are secrets that Padawans tell eachother in the multi-stall refresher and Barriss would _never_ \- of a beautiful grassy enclave where she lies in Ahsoka’s arms and sometimes, yes, Ahsoka kisses her but it’s nothing like this. When Ahsoka kisses her, it feels right and perfect, whereas this feels ugly and terrible and Barriss is about to run for it.

 

She squeezes her eyes closed as Uklel leans closer and then -

 

“Woah, Uklel, what are you doing?” Ahsoka’s voice cuts through the fog.

 

Uklel, who is very drunk at this point, hiccups. “M’kissing Barris, ‘Sohka, duh,” he says matter-of-factly, inches before her lips.

 

Ahsoka laughs raucously. “You’ve had way too much of that Pirate’s Brew, friend! You didn’t even land on Barriss, you landed on Bur.”

 

Barriss starts, as the group jeers. She certainly hadn’t also seen it wrong as well? She has been tactfully avoiding the flask all night, not wanting to do anything foolish in a drunken stupor. Looking down again, she notices the lightsaber pointing crookedly towards Bur, as though it had intervention. As though -

 

Ahsoka.

 

Master Luminara’s voice rings in her ears. _Worse than attachment, worse than those fleeting feelings of hatred - you must never, under any circumstances misuse the Force. Misconduct of the Force is against the rules and a grave disrespect to the very essence of reality that first gave Jedi their power._ Never in her life would Barriss have condoned it, and yet -

 

She shoots Ahsoka a pointedly grateful look. _Thankyouthankyouthankyou._

 

Ahsoka returns a cocky smile as Uklel shrugs and shuts off the lightsaber, clumsily kissing Bur who willingly accepts it with a smirk.

 

That was too close.

 

It’s Ahsoka’s turn now and the lightsaber snaps back on with a hum.

 

“Who’s ready for this?!” Now the center of everyone’s attention, Ahsoka makes a show of spinning the lightsaber dangerously, Padawans yelping and jumping back to not get hit. Barriss’s eyes remain fixed on the lazer, slow and mesmerizing as it spins and she can almost imagine that she’s being drawn into it, deeper into its hypnotizing circle. She feels her breathing return to normal until - much at the same time - it catches and the lightsaber stops. Directly in front of her.

 

Did Ahsoka use the Force again? Barriss frantically wonders, but Ahsoka’s lidded eyes meet hers and she shrugs - a happy accident. A deep breath in, and out through her nose - as she’s been taught -  and Ahsoka is snapping off the lightsaber and crashing towards her, until their mouths meet in a soft, slow junction of warm cheeks and fluttering eyelashes.

 

It’s not like she imagined it would be at all: it’s faster, more public, and certainly less of an atmosphere - but it is _galaxies better_ because this Ahsoka is unmistakably real. Her lips are soft and warm as a cloud of cinnamon or a mug of _caf_ and her hands are pulling their way under her hoods and through her hair. Barriss nearly gasps as Ahsoka pulls away, grinning impishly.

 

The horde of Padawans on the floor are cheering and _aww_ ing, as though they _know_ \- how could they know? Is she _that_ obvious? - that it’s Barriss’s first kiss and Barriss can’t help herself as a smile spreads across her face. Just as she’s picking up the lightsaber to click on, a loud voice startles all of them. Simultaneously, the group of Padawans spin like a lightsaber towards the doorway, where a robed figure looms over them.

 

_Click._

 

“Master Windu,” Master Kenobi says slowly, leaning towards his comm, “I think I’ve found where that pesky flask wandered off to.”


End file.
